Bionicle Mafia XIII: Tower of Trepidation/Roles
Matoran (20): The group of fearless villagers desperately trying to save their Toa. They vote on who to lynch for crimes before they leave each floor in an attempt to rid the Dark Hunters from their group. They also have access to Kanohi powers, but more on that later. * Basically your standard villager role, although the elements they have play an important role in how quickly the group can move up the tower Dark Hunters (5): While the Matoran were arriving on the Dark Hunters’ island in separate boats, these Dark Hunters quietly incapacitated a group of Matoran, and took their forms using their shape-shifting powers. Each night, they pick off a Matoran, and hope to avoid being lynched the next day. * The Mafians; they discuss among themselves who to kill. Dark Hunters can choose to kill no one if they wish, but waiting too long may not be in the best interests of the Dark Hunters Master of Illusion (1): This character is part of the Dark Hunters as well, but not only did he miss out on combat training, he isn’t quite sure which way the pointy end of the sword goes. Nevertheless, he has his uses, as he has the ability to summon a mirage of some unfortunate soul and have him thrown into the mix of potential suspects the day after a murder. * This role, while it can’t kill, is part of the Dark Hunters as well. So long as he is alive, the Mafians can add a player of their choice to the suspect list for the following day Av Matoran (1): He appears as a normal Matoran at first...should he survive for a while, however, he may become the Matorans’ greatest ally. * Secret Role (1): So maybe not ALL Matoran are big on that whole “killing by democracy” thing… *The Forger. Democracy was never really your thing, although murder is probably even less so. Instead, you've taken up a much less violent route of ensuring your style of justice is enacted. Each morning, you will have the option to remove any vote of your choice from a lynch count. The removed vote will not be made known until the actual execution occurs. Pupwa (1): Rumor has it that this role will be lynched first, regardless of what it does beforehand. Power Ups No Medic? No Detective? Pfft, this is a democracy. We don’t need any bourgeoise village roles Kanohi Masks: Before he was kidnapped, Mesonak began to work on Kanohi masks that Matoran could use. The Matoran packed up some of these prototype masks and brought them along to use in their quest. Unfortunately, since these masks are prototypes, they break after one use. Choose when to activate your mask wisely, as you can only use them once Kanohi Hau: These prototype masks are a lifesaver. Literally. Activating one will protect the user from any type of death. The trick is, these masks are prototypes, and as such, have a long start up process. To use these masks, you must activate them at least ONE time period before you want the protection. Each Matoran starts the game with one, and they can only be used by Matoran. So, for example, if you believe you will be killed during the nighttime, you must PM me during the day (when the lynching vote is going on). If you believe you will be involved in the lynching vote the following day, you must PM me during the night (when roles are deciding who to kill). Kanohi Akaku: These prototype masks allow you to see past someone’s disguises, allowing the user to find out anyone’s roles...in time. Unfortunately, the Akakus were not all completed before Mesonak’s kidnapping, so there are only a few of these in play. One was taken by the Dark Hunters during their earlier assault on the Matoran arriving. These masks can be activated at any time, but still only work once. It’s been said that the time it takes for these masks to scope out their target is inversely proportional to how busy MT is at the time. Should you be killed while you have this mask, however, the mask will be taken by your killer (if you’re lynched, then the mask is distributed to a random villager) Other Powerups: Energized Protodermis: Allows you to do a super triple flip spin Kohlii move if you’re in an animated movie. Also might provide some positive benefits to your mask if you hang onto it for that long...but no guarantee you’ll survive long enough to find it. Category:Roles Category:Bionicle Mafia XIII: Tower of Trepidation